This invention relates to wrenches and more particularly to an improved wrench having means for preventing a nut or bolt from being dislodged therefrom.
Existing wrenches include those having closed or box ends configured to receive a nut or bolt head therein. Although this type of wrench is closed around its circumference, it is open in the center in order to enable the nut or bolt head to be inserted into either side. When operating in a confined space, it is sometimes necessary to insert the nut or bolt head into the wrench, lower this combination into the confined space, then attempt to thread the bolt or nut onto its receiving member. Since the existing wrenches are open on both sides, the nut or bolt head inserted therein is precariously retained and, in fact, is frequently dislodged from the wrench when attempting to thread the inserted member onto its receiving member. This not only aggravates the non-professional user but, when encountered by a professional user, such as an auto mechanic, can result in further expense directly attributable to the additional time required to retrieve the nut, if indeed it is impossible to retrieve it, and the reattempts to thread the nut or bolt head onto the appropriate receiving member.
Existing attempts to solve this problem involve external clips or adapters fitted over the end of a wrench for retaining a nut or bolt in place. These devices are cumbersome and may increase the overall dimensions of the wrench thereby exacerbating the problem of utilizing a wrench to install a nut or bolt in an area of limited access. Additionally, the use of a clip or adapter limits the utility of the wrench because the clip or adapter must be moved if the opposite side of the wrench is to be used.